Episódio 7
'' by .}} é o sétimo episódio do anime do You-Zitsu. Sumário Suzune Horikita continues to study inside her dorm room through summer vacation. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji repeatedly calls her asking her to go to the pool and she reluctantly agrees to do so. On the night before, a group of D-Class students that consists of Kiyotaka, Ken Sudō, Kanji Ike, Haruki Yamauchi, and the ringleader Hideo Sotomura meet up to discuss preparations for peeping on the girls while in the changing room at the pool. During the trip to the pool, Suzune finds her analyzing the many people around her. In one instance, several of the girls discussed their relationships with Kiyotaka with Kikyō Kushida commenting he seems popular now as Suzune ignores this. Meanwhile, Hideo observes the boys from the school's general storehouse while communicating with the boys using a transceiver and hand signals. After everybody has changed into their swimsuits, Haruki sneaks into the women's changing room as a janitor to secretly install the cameras under the guise of closing it for cleaning but has trouble doing so forcing Hideo to change the plans. Kanji goes in and installs them instead, as Kakeru Ryūen and students from C-Class approach the changing room while Kanji is still in. Needing help to escape, Ken comes to the entrance of the changing room to confront Kakeru in order to stall for time while students from class A arrive to start a fight. Manabu arrives and lets everybody know that even though they are engaging in leisurely activities they are still on school grounds. With Hideo alerting Kiyotaka (who was aware of the plan) about the situation, Kiyotaka asks Suzune to stand on top of a diving platform to give a speech about D-Class ascending to A-Class someday despite the numerous defects the students have. With the students distracted, Kanji escapes the changing room unnoticed. Shortly afterward, Suzune went into the changing room to remove the SD cards from the cameras to foil the operation. Kiyotaka explains to Suzune that he used her rather than convince his classmates not to do it because of the possibility that they would have done this behind his back. Kiyotaka then asks if she had fun with others but she replies she didn't come to have fun with anyone. This causes Kiyotaka to push her into the pool and she does the same to him in return but this act makes the other students start splashing her, thinking that it was a game to her dismay. Later that night, Kiyotaka sends Suzune an email which is a picture of her with the other students as she remarks on how she get along fine without others but smiles at the gesture. Personagens Pontos Privados Classe 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 15325 points * Suzune Horikita - 49124 points * Kikyō Kushida - 46615 points * Airi Sakura - 17217 points * Ken Sudō - 6102 points * Yōsuke Hirata - 12910 points * Haruki Yamauchi - 4877 points * Kanji Ike - 4218 points * Kei Karuizawa - 9159 points * Chiaki Matsushita - 11262 points * Maya Satō - 10987 points * Hideo Sotomura - 8481 points Classe 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen - 142663 points * Albert Yamada - 135986 points * Kyogo Komiya - 122301 points * Daichi Ishizaki - 75946 points Classe 1-B * Honami Ichinose - 2644084 points * Ryūji Kanzaki - 191522 points * Chihiro Shiranami - 172451 points * Mako Amikura - 179006 points Classe 1-A * Arisu Sakayanagi - 381459 points Pontos de cada Classe * Classe 1-A - 1004 points * Classe 1-B - 663 points * Classe 1-C - 492 points * Classe 1-D - 87 points Notas do Episódio * It is revealed that Suzune has analyzed the personality of people around her. ** It appears she is somewhat aware of Kikyō's dislike of her. * Suzune questions Ayanokōji on why he hides his athletic capabilities after she saw his skill in Episódio 2 but gets no answer. * It appears Chihiro Shiranami and Ichinose have patched up their friendship after the latter rejected her in Episódio 4. Trivia References Site Navigation